Ea Starseer
Ea Starseer (also known simply as Ea) is one of the main characters in the upcoming fanfiction Narnia: The Untold Tale, which is currently being written, and edited, by Nixie the Bloody Pixie. Appearance Ea has piercing green eyes, pale skin, and long brown hair with two curly bangs on both sides of her head. She often has her hair braided down her back with a little pink ribbon tying it together, which was given to her by Peter Pevensie. In the first part of the story she often dresses in a simple pale blue spaghetti-strap dress with a pink tank top underneath, and prefers to use open sandals with high heel. After the Penvensie childrens' coronation she starts wearing more noble dresses, but keep using the pale colors and simple designs. In the second part of the story Ea wears the same dress as before the Pevensie Family disappeared from Narnia, but that is changed with a navy-blue dress similar to Susan's in 'The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian' but with a quarterstaff strapped on her back for close combat. Personality Ea is a very gentle person, and cares deeply for her friends. She will do anything to ensure their safety, to the extend of almost sacrificing her own life to make sure that Lucy survives when she has been shot by a poisoned arrow from the Telmarine Army. Other than that she adores flowers, and Peter even gave her an entire private garden many years before Cair Paravel fell. She seems to have some sort of romantic feelings for Peter, but she refuses every time she is cornered about it. History Not much is known about Ea's past other than that she was raised by her father and her grandmother, a woman called Granny Lilypad. It is through Aslan that she learns about her being part Eldarea on her unknown mother's side, and from then on decides to use her powers to read the future in the stars, a gift which the Eldareas has been able to do since the Birth of Narnia. Weapons & Abilities *'Seeing the Future: '''Ea is able to see the future by using the powers she enherited from her deceased mother, who was an Eldarea. She is able to foresee events up to about a week before they happen, but even then it is not completely sure what will happen as the future tends to change. *'Hand-to-hand combat: 'Ea has been taught by various warriors in close combat, and is skilled enough to fight an experienced fighter head on with only her bare hands. *'Weapon Proficiency: '''The Quarterstaff Ea uses has been given to her by Aslan himself, and is nearly unbreakable. She has enough skills to unarm almost every fighter she is put up against with it. Trivia *Ea was inspired by Aerith Gainsborough from the game Final Fantasy VII. *Ea is terrified of thunder, and never sleeps if it happens during the night. *She is terrible at dancing no matter how much she practices.